Manifesto of a Burning Earth
The Burning Earth Manifesto Burning Earth Manifesto (name pending) is a dark fantasy role-playing system governing a feudal world that festers with Taint, a mysterious blight that deforms human beings and draws thin the veil between this world and those beyond. If you're new to this game system check the Playing the Game page to learn how to make your character. Setting The Nations of Man is the broad term for the various states that exist in the world, often warring against themselves and each other. Stranger Denizens wander throughout creation, each with their own alien motivations. Some of these are released by the frictional machination of the Taint, but others are natural creatures of the world that simply defy human understanding or are wondrous in some way. Technology throughout the world is in various stages. In some areas you find societies on the verge of the Industrial Era, with revolvers and repeating carbines, while in the majority of the world you still have people fighting in plate mail and firing longbows. There is no electricity, but there is a strange mineral called Aburra that is used for various purposes. The Taint is a devastating and malignant force that some believe to be the reaction of nature against mankind's attempts at ruling it through magic. While the beliefs of the force is as myriad as its effects, in most cases the Taint leaves its victims debilitated, disfigured, or otherwise changed similar to the effects of cancer. The Taint also effects plant life and animals, rendering the creatures mad and senseless and often larger and more predatory to compensate for the loss of vegetation. Finally, the infection of the earth rends the boundaries between this world as Esoteria, a mysterious world of dreams and spiritual beings. The World History '''is a chronology of the events that have shaped the world into what it has become. Check each of the faction pages to learn more in-depth records of the effects of each event on that specific nation. '''Esoteria '''is a dimension beyond the understanding of common men where dreams, nightmares, and the creatures they spawn claim domain. This is also likely where magic comes from and is more easily accessed in Tainted areas than in healthy ones. While most nations wage war against the denizens of Esoteria and believe it to be a realm that must be overcome and destroyed, there are a few nations that believe that this world exists for the singular purpose of feeding Esoteria and that war against that realm is a naive and self-destructive process. The Nevercath Towers''' are great buildings that stretch into the sky and most believe to have existed since before the first human was born. They are constructed of a bone-like material that, depending on their usage, can range from a stark white, to a golden-brown, to obsidian black. The towers seem to be some kind of Omphalos between this world and Esoteria, and can either be used to dig into the next world like a mine in order to fuel experimentation and industry, or they can be used as funerary devices, ceremonial churches of sorts, or to heal the neighboring territory, promoting agriculture and life. Unnatural Arts are the most commonly used term to describe magic in this world. Most of the inhabitants look at magic as a necessary evil, and view all those who use their gifts, whether Taint or natural in origin. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse